Her Fairytale
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: After being thrown into Middle Earth Darcy becomes a ward of Elrond. While reading in the library she meets someone unexpected, but maybe not unwanted.
1. Chapter 1

Darcy readjusted her legs as she felt the numbness start to overtake the right one. In doing so it brought her attention to the waning light in the room. Closing her book, she looked around her. Normally the library would be filled with elves, those who studied and those who simply enjoyed reading. Now though with the arrival of several guests it seemed as though she were the last one left roaming the great collection.

It hadn't been too long ago that she had been a guest of Elrond, though she figured that technically she still was. Hers was a typical story, well at least when it came to the life she led. Jane had been working on some new project and when the whole thing blew up in their faces she ended up being flung into another universe. One, it seemed, that had elves, dwarves and such things. Now she lived in Rivendell as a ward of the house of Elrond, as apparently elven magic couldn't send her back.

A noise from the doorway shocked Darcy from her thoughts. She turned expecting to find Elrond, as he normally came to check up on her at this time, but found instead a strange man, one of the guests.

"I am sorry, my Lady, I had not meant to disturb your reading." The man gave a short bow, his fine hair swinging slowly around his jaw.

"It is of no matter, I had finished for the evening just before you entered." Darcy would never get used to the speech of Middle Earth, no matter how long she lived among the elves. Elrond had taken to giving her lessons, and much to his chagrin, so did the twins.

She stood, wincing slightly at the pins and needles rushing through her right leg. She really should have taken a break long ago, but she had found herself caught up in her book. Which was something she would catch hell for later, Elrond had expressed his worry over her many times. It seemed he thought she was depressed or something.

"I… forgive me, my Lady, I hadn't realized…" The man stumbled a bit over his words, his cheeks growing a faint shade of pink under his beard.

"Hadn't realized…?" It was a strange reaction, but since coming to Middle Earth she was getting used to those. Nothing really could shock her too much since she woke up her first time there to a sword tip at her nose.

"I had thought for a moment I was looking upon an elven maiden. You have caught me off guard." The man ran a hand through his hair before straightening himself.

"You mean you're shocked that I'm human?" That was a new one, how anyone could mistake her for one of the elegant elves was beyond her.

"Why… yes. I mean it as no insult, I was simply taken aback. I had not expected the radiance of the elves to be found in one of my own people." The stranger took a few steps into the library, his eyes set on the young woman.

Darcy found herself speechless. She couldn't figure out if he was being sincere or delivering a line. She blinked when the man came to stand before her, took her hand into his own, and bowed over it.

"I am Boromir, son of Lord Denethor of Gondor, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my Lady." Boromir looked up at the young woman, locking his eyes with hers as he pressed a kiss to her hand.

"Uh, um…" Darcy felt her knees go weak for a moment. This whole thing was way beyond her. She felt lost in some fairytale, for Boromir fit every description of the shining knight she knew of. It was disconcerting. "Um, it is nice to meet you… I'm Darcy, uh daughter of David of New York."

"A strange but beautiful name, Lady Darcy." Boromir let go of her hand, but after noticing the darkening sky, he offered his arm. "I am sure there is a story behind your visit to Rivendell, but now the evening meal is growing close. May I offer you escort, my Lady?"

As though in a daze, Darcy slipped her hand into the crook of his arm and allowed him to lead her out of the library. "Oh, you have no idea how much of a story."

* * *

Author's Note: Oops! I was supposed to be working on "Greenwaves" but Boromir popped up on screen when I was watching the movies and I just had to write this. I've actually been thinking about a Darcy/Boromir story for a long while, so maybe one day I will actually get it written. Ya know, what would you even call this ship?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


	2. Chapter 2

I suggest listening to "Lying on the Grey Foam" by Artesia while reading this. It just sets the mood.

Quiet They Are Now

* * *

Darcy leaned over his body, one of his hands held tightly in her own. She could hear foot steps coming her way, but she paid them no heed. If the orcs had returned to finish her off she wasn't sure she really cared at the moment.

Tears threatened to fall, gathering at the corners of her eyes. The dirt encrusted hand of the man in her arms reached up, his fingers gently wiping the tears away.

"None of that now." Boromir tried to smile, but he could feel a trickle of blood fall from his lips. He had been so foolish, wasting so much time.

"I'm not likely to laugh at a time like this…. Boromir…." Darcy choked on a sob, his name hardly able to push past her lips.

"I dearly wish you would. If I have to leave, let me go with the sound of your laughter." He cupped her face in his hand, using what little strength he had to pull her towards him. So much time had been wasted, so very much…

Darcy allowed Boromir to pull her down, pressing her lips to his. The kiss wasn't one of dreams, but of nightmares. She could taste his blood, its metallic tang mixing with the saltiness of her tears. When she pulled back she tried to smile for him, but she knew it had come out more as a grimace.

"I would have married you; brought you back to Gondor and made you my wife." He would have seen her in Gondorian finery walking the halls of Minas Tirith. He knew she would have been loved by all his people.

Darcy opened her mouth to speak a thousand words, but all that came out was, "And you would have been my husband." Her heart clenched at the look Boromir gave her, but before she could speak again Aragorn had kneeled beside them.

She tried to hold her tears at bay, but every pained breath from the man beside her brought them ever closer to falling. By the time Legolas and Gimli found them sobs wrecked her body, for Boromir of Gondor was gone.

* * *

Author's Note: So, I tried to write happy, fluffy Eomer/Lothiriel stuff, but I guess since I'm in a crap mood this is all I could write. Again, this is a scene I've had in my head for a long time now.

Anyway, this is sort of connected to the last chapter. If I ever get to write the full story it will all make sense.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
